I'll Always Be Here for You
by HAFanForever
Summary: Elsa comforts Anna after she has a bad dream, and assures her that she will never shut her out again, with both sisters promising to always be there for each other. Sisterly love, NOT Elsanna.


During the night hours in the kingdom of Arendelle, Queen Elsa was sound asleep in her room. Even in her peaceful slumber, she was wearing a big smile on her face.

It had been more than two weeks since the great thaw in Arendelle, and she and Anna had begun to mend their long-estranged relationship at last. In fact, even thinking about Anna now while she slept was why Elsa was smiling. She was happier than words could describe to be at peace with Anna once more. Even though she now was attending to her regular duties as queen, she still had her playful side and would always take a few minutes of her time each day to spend it with Anna. She now spent more time in the entire castle and never kept herself closed behind her bedroom door again. Even if she did have it closed now and then, she no longer hesitated to let Anna come inside, and never felt annoyed or mad if Anna was interrupting her when she was working.

Today had been another exciting day of everyone in Arendelle having fun in the courtyard with Elsa creating her ice rink and specks of snow to keep everyone cool in the summer heat. She had also helped Anna continue ice skating so she would get better, and although Anna had fallen down a few times (to which Elsa couldn't help laughing a little), Elsa thought that Anna was beginning to improve.

Elsa had been thinking about all of this in her sleep, when she suddenly began to frown and lightly moan. Struggling to wake up, she finally opened her eyes sleepily when she realized what made her wake: the sound of muffled shouting from down the hall. Shaking her sleepiness away, she realized that it was Anna who was shouting! Elsa walked over to her door and opened to listen better. She heard Anna shouting loudly, "Mama! Papa!"

Hearing Anna shout for their parents only made Elsa worry about her sister. Grabbing her nearby robe, she rushed over to Anna's room and rushed in without bothering to knock. Briefly glancing at Anna in her bed, Anna was tossing and turning as she shouted "Mama! Papa!" again. But then when she suddenly shouted "Elsa!" afterward, Elsa jumped on the bed and hugged Anna tightly, hoping to wake her up.

"Anna, Anna! It's okay, it's okay! I'm here, I got you," Elsa exclaimed, trying to comfort Anna.

Hearing her sister's words, Anna finally woke up, looked up at Elsa, and threw her arms around her big sister as she briefly cried. "Oh, Elsa!" she exclaimed, hugging her sister tightly.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'm here for you now. Just take a deep breath."

Anna did just that, then pulled away from Elsa to look her in the eye. Elsa felt Anna's face and noticed she felt warm, along with how her hair were very sweaty, so she walked over to Anna's nightstand, where a pitcher of water, bowl, and washcloth were sitting. Elsa poured some water into the bowl, then emitted a little bit of ice from her hands to make the water cold enough to cool Anna down.

After Elsa squeezed out excess water from the washcloth, she gently wiped Anna's entire face as she asked, "Now what happened? What was that dream all about, huh?"

"It was sinking," Anna admitted.

"What was sinking?" Elsa asked.

"The palace. I dreamed it was still frozen in Arendelle, and the frozen fjord couldn't hold the palace up anymore, so it began to sink into the icy water and it was coming in through all of the windows," Anna answered, still appearing a little shook up from remembering the dream.

"Ohh, Anna," Elsa said sympathetically. Still cooling Anna down with the washcloth, Elsa added, "Well, it's all right now. The kingdom is thawed and the palace is not going to sink in the fjord, so you won't drown."

"I know," Anna said, not knowing what else to say to Elsa.

Elsa noticed this, so she simply smiled. "Anna, I promise you that that will never happen or even Arendelle becoming frozen again. It was all thanks to you and your sacrifice for me that you helped me realize that love is what allows me to control my powers. Even after all these years, I never stopped loving you, and when you told me you love me after your sacrifice, I was touched that you still loved me as much as I have always loved you."

Anna smiled back at Elsa. "It's only the truth. I love you more than anything or anyone."

Elsa began to feel tears brimming in her eyes. Trying to fight them back, she said, "I may be a queen, but I am first and foremost your sister, Anna. I have always been your sister, but now I also want to be your best friend again. I only hope that you can forgive me for everything after all these years."

"Elsa, there's nothing to forgive. I understand, and what you did, I know you did out of love. You never did anything but love me, Mama, and Papa!"

Elsa couldn't help herself any longer and pulled her sister in for a hug as she began to cry. "I love you so much, Anna! I'll never shut you out again! I'll always be here for you!"

Anna began to cry as well as she hugged Elsa tightly in return. "I know! I love you, too, and always will, Elsa! I'll be here for you, too."

Both sisters took a moment to kiss each other's cheeks and returned to hugging each other, neither wanting to let go, just like how they felt when they hugged after Elsa had unfrozen Arendelle.

After a few moments, the sisters finally pulled away from each other. Anna didn't speak, but gave her sister a pleading look. Elsa knew what Anna was trying to ask, so instead of waiting for Anna to speak it, she replied, "Yes, I'll stay here with you tonight," then she smiled widely.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anna exclaimed as she threw her arms around Elsa again.

After they broke their hug, the sisters soon snuggled up in Anna's bed, and Elsa didn't hesitate to hold Anna close to her once they were snug under the blanket. Elsa lay behind Anna, who was facing towards her. "Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Elsie," Anna said. Elsa smiled as she heard Anna use the old nickname she had for Elsa when they were children. When she saw Anna's eyes close, her eyes widened and she smiled mischievously.

"Hey Anna," she whispered in Anna's ear. "...do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna only smiled widely as she remembered the words she said to Elsa many times over the years. She opened her eyes widely and said, "I thought you'd never ask. Tomorrow afternoon, then?"

"Absolutely! And you know what? I'll take the day off tomorrow and spend all of it with you. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!" Anna exclaimed as she threw her arms around Elsa once more. Elsa only returned the favor.

Within less than half an hour, the sisters of Arendelle were finally sleep, still wrapped up each other's embrace, and both wore big smiles on their faces, dreaming of the many happy times between them that were yet to come.

* * *

**So here is my very first _Frozen_ story! I have many ideas for KristoffxAnna stories, but I decided to start my stories off by writing one about Anna and Elsa after the events of the film. I thought a story like this would give some closure in showing the sisters reconciling, including Elsa apologizing to Anna for shutting her out for so long. So I decided to do a story like with Anna being comforted by Elsa, who rushes into Anna's room without knocking first, knowing that her sister needs her. (I even thought to make this as a reference to the motif of open and/or closed doors in the film.)**

**Anna's dream was inspired from a scene in _Sleepless in Seattle_, and some of the idea for this came from one of my favorite _Frozen_ stories "I Need My Sister." Lastly, this is a story about Anna and Elsa as sisters; this is NOT an Elsanna story!**

**Hope you all like this, and as always, reviews are welcome! :D**


End file.
